Auction House
The Auction House 'is a feature built to allow players to auction off up to four items at a time to other players in-game without the need for direct player interaction or trading. The feature first started rolling out in November 2012 and was fully released by January 2013. Players have the option to set a "''Buy Now" price, which is supposed to be higher than the starting bid. A buy now price is only optional, but users must set a starting/minimum bid for all items they wish to auction off. There are two main tabs within the auction house, one for clothing, the other for furniture. Items can be found under their respective tab. A 10% commission will be taken out of each sale, and players can try auctioning off items for either YoCoins or YoCash. Like in any given store on the map, players can try on clothing items or preview furniture items by simply clicking on their images. Function Players can bid on any item they want so long as they have sufficient funds to do so. Their bid must be higher than the last highest bid. The feature is organized into three umbrella tabs. Respectively, each one reads "Auction Floor", "My Bids", and "My Inventory". Auction Floor Under Auction Floor, users can view every item in the auction house, all of which are organized under two sub-tabs, one for furniture, the other for clothing. There is also a notifications window which can be checked, it notifies the user everytime they have been outbid or whether or not one of their items sold. A search bar is also available. Players can also apply the following filters to their results. *'''Most Popular: Displays items with the most bids first. *'Coins High to Low': Displays coin auctions with the highest price first. *'Coins Low to High': Displays coin auctions with the lowest price first. *'Cash High to Low': Displays cash auctions with the highest price first. *'Cash Low to High': Displays cash auctions with the lowest price first. *'Ending Soon': Displays items in order of end time. My Bids Under My Bids, players can check how their bids are going items they are bidding on, or items they are trying to sell off. There is also an area where they can check on the items they've sold. All three of these features are organized into their own sub-tab under "My Bids". My Inventory Under My Inventory, players can select their own items to sell. There are three sub-tabs under this section. One for furniture, one for clothing, and the other for special items (which contains mystery boxes in most cases). First, players select which item they wish to enter into the auction house, then select the currency they wish to accept, and the minimum bid, as well as a buy-now price, if applicable. Items can only remain in the auction house for a specific amount of time before being removed. The user can select this time, between 3 hours, 6 hours, 12 hours, or 24 hours. If the item receives no bid within any of these time windows, they will be returned to your inventory. Ah1.png|"The Auction Floor" Ah2.png|"My Bids" ah3.png|"My Inventory" Extra Features * Players can check the average sale price of each item in the Auction House, which can be used as a guide when pricing certain items. * Under the Auction Floor tab, on the left side, there is a category drop-down menu that serves as a more specific filter for various items types. Category:Features